There are several types of sights available in the market to enable a user of a weapon such as a rifle, shotgun, handgun, or submachine gun to aim these weapons. Examples of such sighting devises include laser sights, holographic sights, and “reflex” or “red dot” sights. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an example of a prior art device. Here a light beam from a light source 2 illuminates a mirror 4. The light source 2 may be a laser diode. The mirror 4 then reflects the light beam onto a holographic optical element (HOE) 6 and the HOE 6 reconstructs an image of a reticle. A user's eye 10 can view the image of the reticle and a target (not shown) through the HOE 6. The light beam that illuminates the HOE 6 is not only projected toward the eye 10 but it also escapes in the opposite direction away from the eye 10. A portion of light also passes through the HOE 6 and may illuminate the housing of the sight. This light might be visible to someone at a distance. Furthermore, a user views the target through the HOE 6 and the HOE 6 may reduce the amount of light received by the eye 10 from a target area. It would be desirable to overcome the limitations of existing sights and to provide a better solution.